


Сплоченность коллектива

by KisVani



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Джекки не лучший день, а тут еще Эмили почитала правила компании и почерпнула в них новую отличную идею.





	Сплоченность коллектива

**Author's Note:**

> Легкое AU к событиям сериала, некоторое количество вольностей при обращении с DC-каноном.

День не задался с самого утра. Сток в ванной забился, Руби полезла за хлопьями и рассыпала их по всей кухне, из школы позвонили и объявили, что поездка в парк развлечений, которую родительский комитет планировал с прошлого года, отменяется. Парк захватила Королева Сказок, и посетителей туда пока что не пускали.

— Известно, когда проблема решится? — спросила Джекки, отнимая у Руби свой рабочий планшет.

— К сожалению, пока Супермен в Фантомной Зоне, а Вандер Вумен отбыла на родину, ничего обещать не можем. Но нам сообщили, что проблемой занимаются Юные Титаны…

Джекки вздохнула. Она так надеялась, что сможет сегодня чем-то занять дочь. На оставшиеся каникулы та отправлялась в лагерь герлскаутов, но вот сегодня Джекки нужно было на работу, соседская племянница, которая иногда сидела с Руби, валялась в кровати с краснухой, и вариантов особо не оставалось. Нет, можно было взять Руби с собой в офис, но Джекки не нравилось то, какое влияние Вэнди оказывала на ее дочь.

Одно дело, когда ты видишь свою маленькую грубоватую, неусидчивую, не приспособленную к быту дочь и думаешь: «Вырастет — все изменится». И совсем другое, когда рядом с ней оказывается точно такая же взрослая тетка, которая до сих пор остается грубоватой, неусидчивой и совершенно не приспособленной к быту.

Глядя на Вэнди, Джекки начинала видеть будущее Руби. И ей хотелось бы его избежать. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться.

— Точно нельзя отправить детей в парк? — спросила Джекки с надеждой. — Или отвезти в любой другой?

— Увы, ничем не можем помочь. Деньги вернут родительскому комитету, — последовал ответ, и, судя по усталости в голосе учителя, то же самое за сегодняшнее утро он повторял не один десяток раз.

Слушая короткие гудки, Джекки устало потерла переносицу.

— В парк развлечений ты сегодня не поедешь, — сказала она, обращаясь к Руби.

— Ура! Значит, я приду к тебе на работу и помирюсь с Вэнди!

Джекки покачала головой.

— Я позвоню тете Констанс.

Тоже не лучший вариант, но немного лучше Вэнди. Самую малость.

— А она разве не переехала? — просила Руби, поправляя косичку.

— Как переехала, так и приедет сюда, — буркнула Джекки, — она мне должна.

Набирать номер сестры не хотелось. Отношения между ними были хорошими, просто Джекки недолюбливала беспокоить Констанс. Тем более что та сразу начинала говорить, что нужно уходить из Уэйн Секьюрити, что Вэн не уважает Джекки, что платят ей мало и она достойна большего. Обычные переживания сестры, которые на очередном круге выливаются в предложение работать вместе.

Потому Джекки и обрадовалась, когда услышала автоответчик.

— Констанс, мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказала она, — посмотри за Руби денек, а? Я вернусь не рано. Еда в холодильнике, и не пользуйся оранжевым полотенцем, я им пол мою. Или пользуйся, это как тебе хочется. 

Констанс взяла трубку в самом конце речи, но Джекки уже успела отключиться. Она снова отобрала планшет у Руби, положила его в сумку и посоветовала вести себя прилично.

Впереди был рабочий день, инфантильный Вэн, жизнерадостная Эмили и целая толпа других людей, которых Джекки едва переносила. 

***

 

Эмили была… Эмили. Авторы книг по позитивному мышлению могли использовать ее фото для обложки.

Джекки всерьез подозревала, что в том «перелетном штате», где выросла Эмили, пшеницу могли обрабатывать каким-то экспериментальным составом, и это не самым лучшим образом повлияло на местных детей.

— Эй Джекки, я тут перечитывала правила компании и поняла, что в них ни строчки про отношения между сотрудниками! Ну, если это не прямые подчиненные и начальники.

Джекки едва не поперхнулась кофе. Эмили стояла над ее столом, излучая довольство жизнью и окружающим миром. От ее ярко-сиреневого свитера рябило в глазах и хотелось заслониться листом бумаги. 

— Ты невнимательно читала, — сказала Джекки, стараясь не смотреть на Эмили. — За харассмент положено четыре часа обучающего видео и серьезный разговор с Вэном. Ну, разве что если ты сама не Вэн, ему за харассмент не положено ровным счетом ничего.

Эмили скривилась.

— Серьезно, нужно поговорить с профсоюзом… — она мотнула головой. — Хотя не важно. Я не об этом, а о серьезных отношениях и взаимных чувствах сотрудников друг к другу. Это не запрещено! Даже наоборот, написано, что отношения помогают сплоченности коллектива.

Джекки посмотрела в сторону офиса Вэна, надеясь, что у него появилось для нее какое-то несомненно важное поручение. Например, объяснить, почему трава зеленая. Или выкинуть опилки из точилки для карандашей. Но нет, Вэн пялился в монитор и то и дело посмеивался. Наверное, ему скинули новую подборку видео с котиками.

— Ты интересуешься отношениями между сотрудниками компании с какой-то целью или просто для общего образования? — осторожно спросила Джекки.

Именно в этот момент мимо ее стола прошел Тед. И совершенно не хотелось думать, зачем ему огромный ком скрученной пищевой пленки.

— Она решила еще у кого-то отбить любовь всей его жизни! — сказал Тед, не глядя на Джекки и Эмили. — Разлучница!

— Зеленая Фурия все равно никогда не была бы с тобой! — крикнула Эмили ему вслед. — И, к тому же, мы с ней просто друзья и всегда были!

— Разлучница! — упрямо отозвался Тед.

Эмили покачала головой, глядя ему вслед.

— Нет, серьезно? — спросила она, а потом положила ладони на край стола и продолжила, будто их не перебивали: — В общем, я поняла, что могу построить настоящие, искренние, глубокие отношения! И вряд ли здесь я найду приспешника какого-нибудь суперзлодея. 

Джекки не очень нравился маниакальный блеск глаза Эмили. Сегодняшний блеск не сильно отличался от обычного, но шестое чувство подсказывало неладное.

— Я бы на это не поставила, — сказала Джекки, — никогда не знаешь точно, с кем работаешь.

— Ну, ты же не преданный миньон суперзлодея? — поинтересовалась Эмили.

Джекки снова посмотрела на Вэна, который почему-то прятался под стол, и вздохнула.

— Все время задаюсь вопросом, почему.

— Потому что ты хороший и добрый человек, — заявила Эмили, а потом, широко улыбаясь, сказала: — Давай встречаться!

Джекки не сразу поняла, что именно она услышала. Потом прислушалась к остальному офису, пытаясь понять, у нее одной галлюцинации или нет.

— Извини, мне показалось, ты сказала…

— Давай встречаться, — повторила Эмили, — мы неплохо ладим, у нас общие интересы, общие знакомые, я точно знаю, что ты не злодейка. Плюс, ты серьезная, не требуешь постоянной заботы о себе, как большинство других моих коллег, и у нас нет прямой связи по иерархии. О, и, самое главное, я помогу тебе воспитать из Руби достойную девушку!

Джекки смотрела в ее радостное лицо и мысленно прикидывала, какое сочетание ядовитых газов могло вызвать такое помутнение рассудка. Пока выходило, что Эмили серьезно и осознанно предлагает им встречаться.

— Вместо копии Вэнди моя дочь станет копией Эмили, — сказала Джекки вслух. — Какой кошмар.

— Ну что тебе не нравится? — спросила Эмили. — С тебя конкретный список с пунктами «за» и «против»!

Можно было изобразить, что ей звонят. Или нажать кнопку пожарной тревоги. Или просто сказать Эмили оставить ее в покое… но Джекки уже достаточно ее узнала, чтобы понять: так просто не отделаться. Потому вздохнула и принялась перечислять:

— Во-первых, я сейчас не настроена на серьезные отношения. Во-вторых, ты не учла неписаных правил компании. В-третьих, у меня есть сестра, которая может заявиться посреди ночи или выдернуть меня посреди ночи куда-то поехать. В-четвертых, Вэн делает то же самое двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. В-пятых, ты меня почти не знаешь. Как и я тебя.

Эмили пожала плечами.

— Это исправимо, например, я подняла городские архивы на тебя. И потом обнаружила, что ты переехала из Европы, так что начала копать…

Джекки постаралась глубоко вздохнуть. Ладно, она уже поняла, что Эмили порой бывает пугающей. Но раньше это было смешно, потому что рвение не касалось личной жизни самой Джекки.

— А тебя правда зовут Вивиан? — спросила Эмили.

Джекки еще раз вздохнула. Главное, не показать, что она беспокоится.

— Я поменяла имя, когда переехала в Чарм-Сити. Ты это уже знаешь.

— Но почему? Или подожди, дай угадаю: это как-то связано с отцом Руби, да? Ты от него скрываешься, потому что он тот еще подонок и желает тебе зла… или, подожди, он чей-то приспешник? Тогда все вполне понятно, и я…

Джекки уже не слушала, что именно болтает Эмили. Хорошо, когда люди сами придумывают объяснения, и от тебя требуется только вдумчиво кивать или выразительно смотреть в ответ.

— Ой, а как мне тебя правильно называть? — спохватилась Эмили. — «Вивиан» же, типа, секрет?

— Называй меня «Джекки», я уже как-то привыкла за столько лет, — ответила Джекки.

Эмили опять закивала.

— Но мы же поговорим об отношениях, правда? — спросила она.

— Не о чем говорить. Никаких отношений между нами не будет. Кроме строго рабочих.

Джекки ожидала, что Эмили помрачнеет или скривится, но та, наоборот, просияла, как новенький цент и заявила:

— Замечательно! — а потом сама же объяснила свою реакцию: — Ты точно так же про нашу дружбу говорила. Значит, у меня есть шанс.

На это Джекки устало вздохнула, но не стала уже никак комментировать.

Тут как раз Вэн выглянул из-под стола и позвал ее к себе. Судя по его сбивчивым воплям, кто-то дал ему ссылку на скример, и он боялся, что компьютер его съест.

***

 

Дома Джекки ждал остывший ужин, спящая на диване перед телевизором Руби и распахнутая настежь балконная дверь.

— Не думает, что простудит ребенка, — проворчала Джекки, но запирать двери не стала, только укрыла Руби еще одним покрывалом.

Констанс вернулась, когда Джекки уже доедала остатки ужина. Заперла за собой дверь, убрала когти, стащила красный капюшон и маску.

— Никаких разговоров о работе, — попросила Джекки, поднимая руку ладонью вверх.

Констанс фыркнула.

— Совсем никаких? Даже ничего про вашу Эмили не расскажешь? — спросила она.

— Она откопала мое настоящее имя и предложила начать встречаться, — сказала Джекки. — А так все по-старому.

Констанс задумчиво улыбнулась.

— А Эмили миленькая, — сказала она, — вы бы с ней были отличной парой.

— Да иди ты, — буркнула Джекки. — Если она тебе нравится — приди как-нибудь к ней в квартиру, она же от счастья умрет. Ты ее любимая супергероиня с того самого раза, когда спасла поезд.

— Меня многие любят, — сказала Констанс, — это нормально.

— Я — не люблю, — ответила Джекки.

— Врешь, — не согласилась Констанс, — а вообще я много раз тебе говорила, Вивиан, что мы можем…

Джекки опять подняла руку.

— Нет, нет и нет. Мне подходит моя работа и моя жизнь. Спасибо, что присмотрела за Руби, а теперь все, пока. Лети защищать Метрополис.

Она ждала, что Констанс будет спорить, но та только улыбнулась перед тем, как снова надеть маску.

— Я оставлю под дверью Эмили цветы от твоего имени!


End file.
